Slaughter
by Pikxe
Summary: Beast Boy is stuck in a horse form, and the Titans can't keep him any longer. So they sell him. Bad mistake.


Disclaimer: No. I do not own any of the Teen Titans. -- The show would be at PG-13 Rating if I did.

I remember all my friends. Will I ever even see them again?

It hurts to think of them, but it's much more comforting then thinking of my future.

I wish I could go home. Where I'm going is not home.

I sigh and think of them again.

_Flashback:_

_The green stallion galloped around on the small island. His mane and tail were flowing ever so gracefully and his hooves just seemed to glide over the Earth. Soon, a boy with dark hair and a mask came out of he giant T-shaped tower on the island. The stallion saw him in the corner of his eye and raced over._

_The boy watched as the stallion stopped sharply in front of him and reared. _

"_So, Beast Boy, do you think you'll be able to change back?" The boy asked._

_The stallion snorted and looked at him. "I don't think so, Robin. That beam was probably irreversible."_

_The boy nodded. "Well, at least you can talk."_

_There was a long and awkward pause, then Robin started up again. "Beast Boy, you're a horse now. And you know, we can't keep a horse here forever."_

_Beast Boy stopped and looked up at him with fear. "What do you mean?"_

_Robin sighed, shuffled his feet, and then spoke. "We're going to have to sell you."_

_End Flashback_

It just wasn't right. I could've lived on that island, eating grass! But soon the grass would die and straight grass is no diet for any horse.

But why did they have to sell me _here_? I'm not coming back, and they know it.

But they couldn't stop it. They already closed the deal.

Flashback 

_A mad with sharp glasses and gray-brown hair stood by his car, which had an open horse trailer, hitched onto it._

"_So, we ought to be loadin' him in soon, eh?"_

_Robin nodded. He half-heartedly walked over to the gate and picked up a purple halter with a soft blue lead rope. He climbed over the gate, not needing to open it yet. Then the boy turned and spoke to his friends._

"_I'm gonna need your help, too. You know he won't catch or load easy."_

_A red-haired girl in a mini skirt flew over. She had bright green eyes that were filled with joy. "Our friend Beast Boy shall be going on a vacation!"_

_A large half-robot man walked over silently, opening the gate, while a pale-skinned gothic-looking girl flew overhead, her royal blue coat billowing behind her._

_The stallion was scared. He backed into a corner as they advanced. When they got closer, he shot off down the rail. They all growled in anger, except Starfire, who giggled. She thought this was a game._

_End Flashback_

That was my chance to save my life! And I blew it. I seriously tried, but they caught me.

How could they ever do such a thing?

Flashback 

_The large robot man had to take over, holding the lead rope an pulling as hard as he could. The stallion reared and kicked in terror; he did not want to go in the trailer._

_Robin walked over, but kept his distance. "Be easy, Cyborg. You don't want to damage his neck._

_The robot man growled. "I'm trying!"_

_The fought and fought, but finally the stallion stopped his thrashing. Ever so slowly, they lead him up the ramp into the trailer. But he stopped there and would not move, no matter how hard they pulled._

_The man was losing his patience._

_"Go! Would you!" _

_And with that he picked up a sharp stick and gave the stallion a heavy THWACK on the rump._

_He jumped and whinnied, then sped into the trailer._

_Cyborg ran out, the gothic girl named Raven flew out with Starfire, and Robin simply leapt over the gate and shut the doors to the trailer, leaving their friend thrashing in fear._

_Robin then walked to the man and was given a roll of dollar bills._

_Afterwards, he went back to the trailer and clicked his tongue. The stallion turned and put his nose through the little bars and a gloved hand patted him._

_"Don't you worry, Beast Boy. It'll be over soon. You'll be somewhere better."_

_The stallion said in a fearful tone, "Robin, I'm scared. Very scared. Please don't let him take me. Can you at least tell me where I'm going?"_

_Robin tried to tell him, but couldn't. "It'll be bumpy, but soon you'll be in a beautiful place. And after a while, we'll be there too._

_The boy walked in and gave the stallion a hug, which was returned to him._

_"I'm gonna miss you." The stallion chocked._

_"Me too." Said Robin. The car's engine started and he walked out, shutting the door._

_The horse inside looked terribly frightened, but Robin said to him, "It'll be okay. Now don't you kick or rear. Be a good boy."_

_ The car drove off, but Robin stayed outside long after it was out of sight._

End Flashback 

And so here I am. Being taken somewhere I don't know. I'm scared. Very scared.

Huh? The car's engine has stopped. Oh great. I can hear the man coming.

He opens the door and I obey my friend. I let him put the halter on me and I walk along.

Another trailer? This one's bigger, and there are already horses n it. The man leads me up the ramp, takes off the halter and leaves me there. He is given a roll of bills and is gone.

More and more horses are crammed in here, until there is hardly any room. Two floors. Big horses and small horses. All terrified.

Soon the engine starts up and we are driven again.

So, how's that for first chapter? It was going to be one-shot, but I changed my mind.


End file.
